


Out of the Furnace, Into the Fire

by Conflagration



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Ezekiel | Gadreel, POV Ezekiel | Gadreel, endgame Gadreel/Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conflagration/pseuds/Conflagration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel thought things were finally looking up for him, he moved out of his home where he was disowned by his father, out of the town that ostracized him and away from Lucifer who kept getting him in trouble. Metatron was his knight in shining armor, but the way things are playing out it seems Metatron is his captor in a tan cardigan. </p><p>Title Originally: Thought Things Would Change<br/>New Title: Out of the Furnace, Into the Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry before hand for mistakes. Not really sure where I am going with this story.

Gadreel was currently sitting in a jail cell. This was not a new occurrence as a consequence of being “friends” with Lucifer. Lucifer, real name Luke, has been the town’s menace since the day he could talk. Truthfully Lucifer is so bad he would have been in prison for life if it wasn’t for Gadreel. Lucifer a long time ago found a flaw in the legal system, Omegas would get off free whenever caught doing misdemeanors and petty crimes. And that’s where Gadreel fits in, he is an Omega and as an Omega it is the responsibility of the mate or guardian to punish them, not the justice system. This law is in effect because it is believed Omegas only act out when not properly care for and controlled by mates or guardians. But seeing as he doesn’t have a mate and his father could not care less about him, Gadreel did not have to fear any type of repercussions for his actions.

  
Gadreel became friends with Lucifer months after he presented, when Lucifer was the only one to not bully him constantly. The special thing about Gadreel is he does not look like a stereotypical Omega. He does not have feminine features, he has a square jaw and strong brow. His voice is deep, he is taller than most Alphas (meaning he is extremely tall for the average Omega) and he is muscular and strong. The last was caused by circumstance because at a young age he was constantly in fights. At first it was because he was a tall Omega so Alphas and Betas would pick on him to prove a point. Then later on when people learned that he could and would fight, he was constantly fighting because of Lucifer’s schemes. Looking back Gadreel does wishes he did not befriend Lucifer, although he was friendly to him when nobody else was Gadreel now sees that it was for ulterior motives.

  
At the same time he lost many friends and gained Lucifer as a new one, Gadreel relationship with his father fell apart too. He came from a family full of alphas and very few betas. So presenting as an Omega devastated his father. He was no longer going to have the strong all American athlete alpha. Since an early age he was groomed to be a strong athletic alpha, so when he was not his father was angry and disappointed. His father forced him to go to Omega training classes. But Gadreel constantly getting into fights and actually winning against Alphas, made his father proud. Instead of his father treating him like dirt for being the stereotypical omega, he just ignored Gadreel. Gadreel did not understand why any of that made a difference of how he should be treated but he dealt with it pretty well, except on the dreary nights when he found himself crying for being an omega but too masculine to be a wanted omega.

  
His father did the bare minimum so child protective service wouldn’t be called for negligence, this gave Gadreel more freedom than most omegas because he got to learn to drive so his father did not have to worry about picking him up. He also went to many doctor and dental appointments alone when usually it is needed for an alpha or guardian to escort an omega. If a doctor found a problem with him being by himself, when they called his father all they did was get cussed out and told to do their damn job.

  
Gadreel was disturb from his life evaluation when Officer Jones said he was free to go. Officer Jones and his cousin Ezekiel are the few people who actually care about his wellbeing. She was usually the officer on night shift that would watch over him when he was detained for Lucifer latest failed scheme. She was short (compared to Gadreel, tall by average standards) with brown skin and tightly coiled black hair that she usually wore in an afro puff. Officer Jones was one of the first people to question his relationship with Lucifer, instead of seeing them both as menaces, she suggested he may be a victim. Her reason to becoming an officer was to clean up the streets by not just arresting people and sending them to jail, but actually trying to find solutions to their problems. That’s why she was well like in the “criminal” sphere she saw that some people are a victim by circumstance. But even if she is understanding she doesn’t take any bullshit, she knows when people are trying to play her and when they genuinely need help. One night similar to this one she asked why it is Gadreel frequent the detainment center more when Lucifer is in town when Lucifer is not. That night was the beginning of Gadreel understanding of the manipulative relationship he was in.

  
Gadreel was confused when he walked out to the waiting area of the police station and he did not see his father. Instead he was greeted by a mostly empty room except for a short scraggly looking librarian. He was chubby with a graying beard and mess of curly hair. The man was smiling at him. “Ah! So you’re Gadreel! It is so nice to meet you. Officer Jones was telling me about you.” Gadreel turned to look at Officer Jones who gave the man a fake no teeth smile that did not reach her eyes. He inferred that she really did not want to talk to the man but he looked like the persistent type, the ones that don’t stop talking to people until their done with the person.

  
The man offer to take Gadreel to dinner at the nice restaurant in town, and promised to pay for Gadreel’s share. Most days Gadreel would have said no to dinner with a stranger. But he was hungry and he always wanted to go to the restaurant. The Bistro was a fancy expensive restaurant that most couples went to on dates. Gadreel never been because it was expensive and he never been on a date, so he did not want to spend a bunch of money on a night of loneliness.

  
The frumpy man, Metatron, turns out to be an alpha, a scholar, and a business man. He never specifically said what his business was just he travels for it, that’s why he was in Gadreel’s town. He was coming back from a business trip where he was having some car trouble, but he did not explain why he was in the police station. Throughout his time with Metatron. Gadreel was treated like those Omegas in the cute rom coms, Metatron opened the doors for him, pulled out his chair and was constantly complementing him on his outfit, hair, eyes, and the way he talked, on everything about him. Gadreel has never felt so special in his life.

  
“I know you want to be more than some petty criminal in this small town, Officer Jones told me how you want to help people. And this Alpha… Lucifer is no help to you, he’s always getting you in trouble. So why don’t you come with me back to New York and work for me.”  
Metatron was being so nice and sounded so sincere, and Gadreel was sick of being Lucifer’s scapegoat. Metatron promised him it was a legit job, if he really wanted to he could rent his own space with the money he would make, it was not some sex slave deal. With barely a second thought Gadreel said yes. Before leaving town they stopped by his house so he could get some of his belongings. Metatron said he really didn’t need to stop home, that he could buy Gadreel a whole new wardrobe. But he politely declined, although he was not very materialistic, Gadreel still had things he would like to take with him to his new life.

  
Entering his house (can’t really call it a home because home are where one feels welcomed and Gadreel hasn’t felt welcomed since middle school) for probably the last time for a while, he saw his father in his usual spot in the reclining chair watching TV. Like always his father did not acknowledge him when he walked in, but his Alpha cousin Ezekiel who was over did. “Little cousin! Where’ve you been?”  
“I was in detainment.”

  
This made Ezekiel frown he knew the only reason Gadreel would be in detainment was because of Lucifer. “Then why didn’t you call me or your dad.”

  
“I did call dad. He just didn’t come to pick me up.” Ezekiel frown deepen, he knew about the bad relationship between Gadreel and Gadreel’s father.

  
“Well, then how did you get out?” Ezekiel asked following him up to his room.

  
“Metatron got me out.” Gadreel knew the answer was unhelpful but he did not want to worry his cousin by saying some stranger got him out. And that he was actually packing to go live with that stranger.

  
“What wait who is Metatron? And, why are you packing?”

  
“Metatron is a friend whom I am moving to New York with.” He said grabbing his packed bag and heading to the door. He did not have much in clothes, and he did not need to bring toiletries since Metatron said he would supply him with everything else he needed.  
Stopping at the door he turned to his father. “Hey I’m moving out to live in New York with a friend, you won’t see me for a while.” Both he and Ezekiel waited for a response, but like any other day leaving the house he got no reply. He could see it in Ezekiel’s eyes that once he left Ezekiel and his dad were going to have a big argument.

  
“I never heard about this Metatron until today. What do you know about him? He may be a killer or something. People that ask omegas to randomly come with them are only after one thing breeding.” Ezekiel asked following him out of the house.  
“He’s not trying to breed me, he says he has a legitimate job for me and does he even look like a killer.” Gadreel gesture at Metatron, who waved with an innocent smile at Ezekiel.

  
“It’s not about whether or not he looks like a killer it’s about protecting yourself.”

  
“You and I both know I can protect myself. I’ve been doing it for years.” Smiling reassuringly to his cousin “I am going to be fine.”

  
Face to face with his cousin, it was like looking in a mirror. Ezekiel pulled him in to a fierce hug. “Okay, just make sure you call whenever you can give me all the details of where you live. Okay?”

  
“Yeah, okay. Oh yeah tell Officer Jones and Lucifer that I left.” Gadreel said getting into the car with Metatron.

  
Sitting in the passenger seat with nothing but open road to see, Gadreel felt confident in his decision to go with this stranger and start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

It was paradise for a year and a half. Gadreel was supplied with everything he ever needed or wanted by Metatron. He finally got a steady paycheck, in which he needed to worry about filling out tax forms, instead of being paid under the table for the occasional odd jobs he did back in his hometown. Gadreel finally felt like an actual productive member of society.

His job was Metatron’s secretary, it was mostly mundane office jobs. But this was Gadreel first 9 to 5 job, so he approached every task with gusto. Regardless of his diligent work effort, Metatron never gave him any meaningful task. Sometimes it felt like Metatron was purposefully keeping him unaware of business happenings. Since most of his assignments could be completed within minutes, it gave him a lot of free time to observe the people that came to visit Metatron.

Gadreel would think Metatron would be working with other professor like people, but instead most of the people that visited could be classified as goons. Even the ones dressed in haute couture gave off unsavory vibes. Gadreel does not feel like he is unfairly judging because most of his time running with Lucifer he dealt with immoral characters of all socioeconomic statuses.

The quarrelsome nature of Metatron associates increased given Metatron’s association is something of a charitable neighborhood outreach program. That’s at least what Metatron told Gadreel when he first started working with him. On multiple occasions Gadreel had to chastise himself thinking Metatron would conduct his business in any type of illicit manner. Metatron could be like Officer Jones, trying to help people who are victims of their circumstances. Also, Metatron is anal about filing correct government forms, if he was in any illegal businesses he would try to keep everything off the books, making whatever he does is a legitimate business. Gadreel thought whenever Metatron had visitors.

This day, Gadreel was awaken from his thoughts by Metatron static voice on the intercom.

“Gadreel could you come into my office, Please?” Always eager to please Metatron, quickly rose from his desk outside of Metatron’s office and entered without knocking.

“Come in and sit down.” Metatron pleasantly said and gestured to the open chair in front of his overly opulent desk, which has a type writer on it for his recreational writing. “It is so good to see you happy like this, Gadreel. I suspect you had a good work out at class this morning?” Inquired Metatron.

“Yes it was a pleasant workout.” This was another intriguing thing about Metatron. Around the second week of being together, he told Gadreel that he had signed him up for various martial arts and fighting classes. Gadreel went from street fights and bar brawls to sparring in expensive dojos. He thought he was fit before, but now he is _fit_. He now has great muscular definition, he’s bulkier (because of muscles not fat), and he has become a better fighter. Gadreel is not ungrateful, he’s actually enjoys going to the classes a lot, he has become great friends with many of the other fighters at the gym, specifically the only other omega Abner. But it’s weird, he thought Metatron would want an Omega that’s not over six feet tall, muscular, and capable of taking down other Alphas. Being with Metatron he has only strayed further from society’s idea of the “perfect” omega.

“Gadreel? Are you Listening?” Metatron leveling him with a questioning stare. “Because I need you to listen and follow my instructions exactly. I’ve noticed you want to be more productive within the business, so this is your shot.”

Gadreel gave his full attention to Metatron. He really wanted to please this man who he considers his Alpha, even if they still have not consummated their relationship. Metatron said he did not want to rush Gadreel into anything. It has been a year and a half and Gadreel thinks he’s pretty ready.

“Yes I am listening.”

“Okay, I need you to deliver this envelope for me. I need you to go to the apartment written on the send address, I forgot to send it in the mail a week ago and it’s important that the envelope is delivered today.” Metatron said rolling his eyes and waving his hand in the air to diminish the inconvenience of his actions. “Why I am giving you this task of delivering it and not the mail service because I know this guy doesn’t always understand the message unless it is beaten into him. So I need you not to just leave it in the mail box but to actually go up to his apartment and give the envelope to him. Do You Understand?”

He nodded his head in confirmation.

“Good, better yet I know that his door is probably unlocked so enter without knocking so you can actually hand the envelope over to him, without him barring the door shut on you.” Metatron looked to Gadreel to see if he was following, he nodded his head. “Once inside make sure it is Gordon, this is the guy you’re giving the message to. He should be about yay tall” Gesturing his hand that it was a head taller than Metatron but still a lot shorter than Gadreel. “with short black hair, and scraggly looking, work worn. Once you confirm its Gordon, say verbatim ‘Marv wants to give you a message’. You understand me ver-ba-tim.”

"Marv?"

"Yeah Marv its a name I use for business people respond better to Marv than Metatron. But you understand say 'Marv wants to give you a message.""

“Yes I understand” He said with a serious face.

Before he could stand up, Metatron stood before him, in this position he had to lean his head up a little to look Metatron in the eye. Grabbing both sides of Gadreel’s face, Metatron kissed him on the forehead. “That’s my good Omega.” This made Gadreel extra giddy he was doing an important task for his alpha and he was appreciated as an Omega. He was never ashamed of being an Omega, it was everyone around him that was ashamed for him. He was not two separate entities, he was one person who was an Omega and strong.

Exiting Metatron’s office Gadreel was stopped. “Oh yeah put on this scent blocker.” Continuing in a grumble that Gadreel think he was not supposed to hear “Don’t want that god awful heat smell to alert Gordon to your presence.” Metatron handed over a nondescript bottle of a yellowish cream.

Thus Gadreel previously giddy mood was clouded over in despair, being reminded of his faulty biology. His first two years of being an Omega were the only times he ever experienced a complete heat. Heats usually consist of crippling fevers, hot flashes, cramps, and slick production all in the efforts to make an Omega will go through insatiable lust until they are knotted by an Alpha. Also, during the time of an Omega’s heat they would secrete pheromones that would entice any Alpha in their radius to want to breed them, causing it to be dangerous for Omegas to be in public in fears of nonconsensual breeding. But Gadreel no longer experienced those symptoms, or the worries of random Alphas attacking. Gadreel’s heat consisted of slight constant flush, that has been said made him look healthier, increase amount of slick, that could easily be contain with a special kind of underwear, and exertion of a smell most Alphas found slightly displeasing but Omegas found somewhat comforting.

Exiting the office with bottle in hand, Gadreel dismally sat at his desk for a minute staring at the bottle. A reminder of how unwanted he is. Gadreel has visited plenty of doctors about his problem and was told that what he was going through does not often occur but is not something that is life threatening. It was explained to him that a transformation such as his occurred more frequently in pre-modern society. Omegas in the past would go through this transformation of non-heats when there was few or no Alphas and Betas around. Causing it necessary for some Omegas to become more effective by not worrying about being crippled for multiple days with heat when no one else is there to provide food or protection. It was like they become the appointed Alpha that would protect and provide for the other Omegas that still went through heat. That did not explain Gadreel’s situation because his home town had more than enough Alphas. The doctors also explained when an Omega is ostracized for whatever reason in the tribes/packs, be it that they are infertile or undesired, they go through the transformation because they will not be able to have a partner to help them through their heats.

Gadreel always knew he never went through real heats because he was undesirable, nobody could truly love him. People in his hometown constantly reminded him of how unwanted he was, but he thought with Metatron it would be different, he told Metatron that his heat smell was one of his biggest insecurities, but like many things in his life he was once again disappointed. But Metatron being displeased by his smell did not mean Metatron did not care or possibly love him, or he would not have given him this important job. Cheering up, knowing that Metatron was not tired of him, Gadreel put on the scent blocker and went outside to catch the bus to complete this task given to him by Metatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the world building did not flow well with the story but it needed to be explained. I'm not good at writing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets violent at the end. I gave a somewhat graphic description of a fight.

The first thing Gadreel noticed were the doors, they were a stark contrast with the rest of the block. The neighborhood was decrepit, multiple buildings were abandon with boarded up windows. The buildings that had residence, their windows were murky from old age. The paint on the window frames were chipped away exposing the drab wood underneath the dark green. The doors were opulent compared to the rest of the neighborhood, with a nice black metal frame and new translucent window panes.

 

A keycard was needed to gain entrance into the building, fortunately a resident needed help bringing groceries to her apartment. Following the old lady to her apartment with arms filled with groceries, he was quite disturb by the sticky carpet, dreary lighting coming from the few functioning light bulbs, and the odorous mixing of different cooking styles, vomit of the drunken who didn’t reach their apartment, and drugs. The lady saw the displeasure on his face, and quickly dispelled his concerns. She explained to him that the outside and the hallway of the building does not accurately describe the people who live here. There are only a few residence who show no respect for where they live, but others have to make do with what they can afford so they keep the inside of their apartments clean. Most people try to keep the hallway clean but the job is for the landlord but he really does do much but make sure he gets his rent. She also told him how she lived in this neighborhood her entire life that it has always been poor and turbulent but not until recent years when a new gang emerged, crime and danger has risen.

 

Inside Doris’, the resident’s name, apartment it was much different, her house was quaint and comely. The blinds were up letting the natural light to flood the apartment, bouncing of the cream with a hint of pink colored walls further illuminating her apartment. The small TV she had was not the focal point of her living room but rather off to the side. Her floral print Chesterfield couch, with a soft pink throw on the back and matching pillows, was mirrored by two matching Chesterfield armchairs. Her coffee table, in the center of the setup, was a soft rose wood with multiple cook books and interior design books laid out meticulously and a bouquet of pink flowers in the center. Gadreel did not know the name of the flowers but he could tell they were fresh, the bouquet really brought the room together.

 

Hearing the metallic clang of an oven door opening, the smell of apple pie permeated the apartment. Doris was taking the pie out of the oven, where it was kept to stay warm until she came back from grocery shopping. She explained she liked her pies warm, but she realized she didn’t have any vanilla bean ice cream to complement the pie, so she had to make a run to the grocer. Gadreel helped Doris by unpacking the groceries and doing his best to place them in the right compartments. After he was done helping, Doris insisted he stay and eat some pie and ice cream with her. Unable to refuse such a generous offer he joined her at her small kitchenette table. During his impromptu desert he learned more about Doris, her family, the neighborhood, and her lost mate. Although sadden to hear her is mate gone, Gadreel is hopeful of finding such love and happiness that Doris still holds dear in her heart.

 

Gadreel would have loved to spend more time with Doris but he still had to deliver Metatron’s message to Gordon. Excusing himself and promising Doris he will try to come and see her again he left with the smell of apple pie still clinging to his clothes. His trek through the dilapidated halls to Gordon’s brought him back to reality from his pleasant high. At his destination he realized the door was not unlocked but broken, the panel along the door was fractured, allowing him not have to turn the knob to enter, he just push the door open. He enter slowly, closing the door behind him softly unsure of how Gordon would react. Once inside the awful smell was worse than the hallway, it smelled of animus and moldy dishes. Looking at the kitchen he could see the high pile of old dishes in Gordon’s sink, and the trash that was filled with microwavable dinners. The apartment was dark except for the harsh glare of the TV and the cracks in the blinds allowing slivers of sun in.

 

The TV irradiated a surly man in a frayed off color wife beater covered by a blue flannel and worn jeans, sitting deeply on an equally worn couch. The man was currently in a foul mood shouting a litany of curse words at the TV. Gadreel really did not want to bother this man but he had a job to complete, taking a deep breath he cleared his throat in an attempt to get the man’s attention. The scowl lines on the man’s face deepen when he turned to Gadreel. Wanting to be done as soon as possible Gadreel quickly asked “Are you Gordon?”

 

Leaning forward slowly the man placed his elbows on his knees, looked Gadreel up and down sizing him up before answering “Yeah what’s it to you?” He said grabbing the beer on the coffee table relaxing back into the couch in a display of machoism replacing his heavy booted covered feet back on the table, inferring Gadreel is no threat to him. Gadreel unperturbed by the display holds out the envelope and precedes to tell Gordon verbatim what Metatron told him.

 

The words ignite a venomous reaction from Gordon, he breaks his relaxed position and becomes rigid with rage, violently pointing all the reasons Metatron can go fuck himself and shove whatever message he has for him up his ass. Confuse by Gordon’s rage, Gadreel was unprepared when Gordon charge to attack him. With a forceful strike to the left side of his face Gadreel is knocked down, on the ground he is assaulted by consecutive kicks to left side of his body, emphasizing each of Gordon’s vulgar statements.

 

Thinking he has bested him, Gordon snatches his head back holding Gadreel in a submission pose with his neck exposed to him. Face to face Gadreel is able to see the fury and hatred in Gordon’s eyes, and knows if he does not fight back it would end very badly for him. Taking a steady breath, Gadreel is able to summon knowledge from his experiences and lessons, from the self-defense and fighting classes Metatron signed him up for, and dislodges Gordon’s hand from his hair and stand up giving himself a better fighting chance. Surprised but still fueled by indignation, Gordon attacks again. But now Gadreel is actually prepared, he is able to easily stop the attempt.

 

Blocking the wide swing, Gadreel is able to land a solid punch into Gordon’s exposed side. Gordon clutching his side with his right hand swings with his left, clearly not his dominant hand, makes it easier for Gadreel to grab his wrist, and squeezing on the bones he forces Gordon to open his hand. He grabs Gordon’s middle and index with his other hand and twist, hearing a nauseating crunch.

 

Letting go and backing off thinking Gordon would stop trying to fight, Gordon lunges for the crusty knife that was on the kitchen table and blindly swings at Gadreel. With the knife out, Gadreel’s survival instincts increase tenfold, he dodges the telegraph swings and is able to land a solid kick in Gordon’s middle, knocking him over a chair. The tumble made the angry man drop the knife, grabbing the frayed pants leg Gadreel pulls the man closer to him and away from the knife. Now positions switch, Gadreel is standing over Gordon, he begins kicking him repeatedly in his middle. Most people would be begging for Gadreel to stop but Gordon impudently is still taunting and shouting crude threats.

 

He crouches down to grab Gordon’s shirt pinning him down to repeatedly punch him in the face. He feels and hears the crunching of bones, from both his hand and the other’s face. He shows no mercy a lesson he has learned from experience, Lucifer, his cousin Ezekiel, and his Father (the only advice he ever gave after Gadreel presented). Never stop when his opponent is down, stop when he never thinks about getting back up again. Probably the darkest lesson one could be taught, but it has been the truest thing in his life.

 

Gadreel stops when he hears the sad raspy pleas of mercy, the sight before him is not new but it will always be as sickening as the first time. The once audacious Alpha, is a quivering bloody mess. There is a new putrid smell that enters the apartment, Gadreel does not wish to think on. He stands stricken with terror and horror of the sight, looking down at his bloody knuckles, the pain he knows should be there is dampen by the adrenaline.

 

He is broken from his horror by the grating sound of Gordon’s airways failing to take in air properly. Looking he sees the disheartening stretch of lips that fails to resemble a smile on the beaten face. “Do me a fucking favor, you psycho, super-Alpha, fuck or whatever, can’t fucking smell you. Read me the goddamn message.” He said through labor breaths.

 

Gadreel looking on the floor for the fallen envelope, obliging Gordon this simple request, after dealing him a great amount of pain. Stepping over the crippled man, he picks up the envelope, letting out a shocked gasp he looks to Gordon. Hearing the gasp Gordon lifts his head to face in Gadreel general direction, unable to see through his swollen eyes, lets out a hoarse “what”. Having no plausible excuse Gadreel tells him there is nothing in the envelope.

 

The second time this afternoon, Gadreel does not get the response he expected. Gordon in despite his soreness lets out an obnoxious pained filled laugh. Thoroughly done Gadreel bolt out of the apartment, down the steps, and out into the streets where the haunting laugh still echoes in his head. On the edge of panicking he sucks in deep breaths none actually making it past his throat. He lift up his hood to block the suspicious looks, and goes in no discernible direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually tried very hard in this chapter. It is so hard trying to paint a vivid picture for readers to enjoy. I hope I did good.


	4. Chapter 4

Gadreel was pulled from his internal panicking by the waft of creole seasoning coming from the open door. Reaching to stop it from closing, he immediately regretted his actions when his side spasm in pain. Coming down from his adrenaline rush, he’s able to feel the aches and bruises all along his body. Clutching his side in an attempt to alleviate his pain, he reaches again but more cautiously. Once inside he is comforted by the familiar smell of the house special, Jambalaya. This is not Gadreel first time at the Louisiana creole establishment, named Lafitte’s Kitchen after the owner/chef he has never met, he has frequented the place often enough to tasted most of the food on the menu, able to fairly decide Jambalaya and a side of cheddar jalapeno cornbread is the best dish, and make good friends with the waitress Josie.

 

Josie is a full time college student and waitress. She has managed a way to both balance school and work. She has told him that she wish she did not need to work full time but she had to pay tuition somehow. The good thing for her Lafitte’s gets very few customers, not because the food is bad, the street is filled with multiple food shops and a more franchised and recognizable creole style restaurant is down the street from Lafitte’s. The job is not taxing for her and most of the time she is able to do her homework while here, connecting her laptop to the Wi-Fi of the Noodles and Company right next door. Gadreel is happy that Josie is able to easily balance her job and go to college, especially since he barely graduated high school and is probably never going to college, but it perplexes him that the restaurant is able to stay open with very few customers, surprisingly low menu prices, and what he is confident is a high rent storefront.

 

The chime of the bell above the front door immediately alerts Josie to his presence, her frown from doing chemistry deepens upon seeing him. Getting up from folding napkin at the end of the counter, she crosses the diner to usher him to the back booth in the corner facing away from the other patrons. Concerned she ask “did your alpha do this? I know you look all big and bad, but- ”

 

Defensively he cuts her off with a harsh “No.” with a deep breathe he continued “I told you have boxing classes.” He lied not wanting to tell her he brutally beat a man.

 

“I know and you’ve been going to those boxing classes for a while and you have never looked like this?” She gestured to the bruise and grimace of pain on his face, and also his curled in body still clutching his side. She barrels on with asking “Why do you smell weird, like there is an absence of smell?”

 

Unable to make any good excuse for her observations, he huffs in annoyance, collapses further into himself tired of being bothered. Picking up on his body language Josie stops interrogating him “Okay, fine. But just know I’m here if you need to talk. Jambalaya and cornbread, right?” He nods his head minutely not looking up from the wood of the table. He doesn’t move from his position, he becomes a statue, the minutes that pass he hears people whisper about the suspicious character in the block hood with the black leather jacket. But he doesn’t put his hood down to dispel their fears, or take off his leather jacket even if is more than warm enough that he could go without. His hood blocks most of his vision of other people and light giving him a private sanctuary. And it has become something as a security blanket for him. Both the leather jacket and hoodie were a gift from Metatron. They fit well on his body, the sleeves ended perfectly just past his wrist, the material was snug around his shoulder, and the hem of the clothes ended by his waist. It felt as if they were specifically made for him, they just might have because Metatron knows a tailor, unlike most of his other generic jackets and hoodies that fall prey to the idea the taller the person also the wider they become, causing most of his clothes to be loose on him since he is tall and relatively slim. Also the material was way better than most of his other clothes, the hoodie has been in multiple washes and still has its fitted shape and color, and the jacket was actual leather that was durable, not cracking or peeling from wear. Not only are the clothes highly functional and durable, they are a mementos of a time when Metatron actually made him fell wanted, Metatron would go out of his way to at least have a short conversation with him, or show physical affection. Now Gadreel hardly sees Metatron, and only curt talks about work related things.

 

He hears the shift of cotton against hair and feels the slide of slim fingers through his hair. Looking up he sees a sympathetic smile from Josie. “Hear this one is on the house.” She says place the steaming plate of the red mixture of shrimp, sausage, and an assortment of peppers and spices, with the buttery cornbread dotted with jalapenos. He tries to protest but she simply pats his shoulder in reassurance and walks away to help the other customers. Gadreel is very grateful Josie’s generosity but he feels like he is taking advantage of people, this is his second free meal in the day, the first be the apple pie from Doris. After he finishes his dish he tries to pay with cash but Josie rushes over shoving the money back into his pocket and pushes him out the door, all the while saying she can’t possibly make him pay for his meal today.

 

XxXxX

 

Gadreel’s feeling of trepidation increases with the number of floors he pass on his way up to the penthouse. The ding of the elevator doors opening is like a gong going off in his head. The brightly lit opulent hall, with gold trimmings, gold floral wallpaper, and the cherry wood floor, is as dreadful as Doris’ buildings’ halls. The halls narrows and distorts giving him vertigo, his heart pounds in his ears. The grating sound of the key entering the keyhole is deafening, the metal on metal screeching increases when he rotates the key, the final click of the door unlocking is resounding in his ears. Gadreel is conflicted he wants to be in the safety of his own room and rest his tired bones but he does not want to face Metatron, he has failed to deliver his message because there was nothing in the envelope and he got into a fight with possibly one of Metatron’s business partners.

 

Facing the music, he enters the penthouse where he hears the irate grumbling of Metatron. Forcing himself to walk, he heads towards the kitchen area where he sees Metatron pacing back and forth, hair more dishevel than usual from running his finger through it in frustration, complaining to a man who has deepen sunken in eyes, a pointed nose, and sharply define cheekbones. The man is sitting at the kitchen table paying no mind to Metatron’s ramblings eating a vegetable cover pizza with a fork and knife. Although the man did not seem very tall, his elongated features and slick back jet black hair made him loom over the table. Hanging on the back of the simple and modern in style chair, that was foreboding with the man in it, was a sleek black walking cane with a silver handle. Next to him on the floor was an equally domineering black medical bag. The man slowly turned his head locking eyes with Gadreel, it felt as though the man could see his soul, Gadreel was incapable of looking away from his judgment. In his peripheral Gadreel could see Metatron noting his presence, he felt Metatron’s hands on either of his side, feeling his hands lead him away from the kitchen and to the living room to sit on the couch, and he could hear him fussing but Gadreel was still caught in the man in all black trance.

 

Holding his chin Metatron turned Gadreel so he was facing him. Metatron was saying, asking, emoting all the correct things of having a lover come back home unexpectedly hurt. But there was something off his delivery was too perfect, felted practiced and mastered. Are you okay? How did you get hurt? Where did you go? Was it Gordon? Did Gordon do this to you? I know I shouldn’t have sent you to deliver the message, he has a short temper but I had nobody else to trust. Did you call the cops? Why didn’t you call the cops? Oh, wow. That’s okay, as long as you’re okay. Don’t worry, I’ll fix it you won’t get in trouble. Where are you hurt? Let’s get you out of these clothes. My friend here happens to be a doctor let him look you over.

 

Gadreel not realizing he was answering all of Metatron’s question and somewhere in it all he told Metatron he failed to deliver the message and he beat up Gordon. Was clinging and crying into Metatron’s cardigan. The man in all back, was the aforementioned doctor, pushed out from the kitchen table, bent over to grab the medical bag, and with the assistance of the cane looms towards them. Gadreel’s crying cease but he still doesn’t let go of Metatron, placing a hand on his chest Metatron pushes the shirtless Gadreel into the couch stepping out of reach, allowing space for the doctor.

 

Sitting on the coffee table in front of Gadreel, the man places his bag to the side of him opening it revealing different medical supplies and pill bottles with no labels. He pulls out a pair of latex gloves and deliberately puts them on. The man stares at Gadreel until he leans back and calms down, displaying the discoloration and expanse of Gadreel’s bruises. With no notification, the man grabs his right hand, it hurts like hell, the man feels along noting every jerk and grimace from Gadreel, cleans out the cuts and wraps his hand, addressing Metatron and not him “Should schedule a doctor’s appointment if you want it to heal right.” After his hand, he feels along his face checking for breaks and cleans out the wounds. Next he examines his torso, feeling along his side, the man applies ointment that tingles and bandages him pretty tightly. Reaching into his bag he pulls out a pill bottle with no label filled with red pills. Again just addressing Metatron “His ribs are bruised not broken, I prescribe taking one every 6 hours and rest.” This is probably not a sign of alpha machoism where you don’t address the omega directly because since the man has been here Gadreel figure out his designation, and it is not like the absence that come from scent blockers, but the mixture of all and none of the designations. Gadreel has it on high authority he’s not talking to him because of the catatonic like state he is in with the ominous man so close to him.

 

The man removes his latex gloves, placing them by the other used bloody medical supplies he left on the table, closes his bag and heads to the door. A simple tilt of his head gets Metatron to follow the man to the door. Before leaving in a harsh whisper, which was loud enough for Gadreel to hear. “Next time I will not wait as long for your Omega to come home.”

Metatron quick to reassure “Yes, yes I understand. I did not know he would not come right back.”

 

Returning to Gadreel “Let’s get you settled into m-” Metatron disrupted his sentence to kiss Gadreel on the forehead, backing away his face was scrunched as if he smelled something unpleasant. “your bed”

 

Gadreel was pretty sure the end of the sentence was going to be ‘my bed’ but Metatron changed to ‘your bed’ and he did not understand what would make him change his mind. Grabbing his unbandage hand Metatron led him to his room.

 

Gadreel’s room was mostly monochromatic, the walls were porpoise gray, the floor was raven black hardwood, and his covers were black with deep eggplant purple designs. Metatron teased him that his interior design was dull but Metatron’s room is different shade of beige. There was nothing out of place in his room he made his bed every day and always put away his clothes, he kept his room very clean for Metatron.

 

Metatron guided Gadreel to sit on the end of his bed “Take off your pants and underwear.” Doing so was more difficult with just his left hand but he still manage to quickly unbutton his jeans and push down his pants and underwear down. He was about to sit on the bed so he could pull his shoes and clothes all the way off, when Metatron clucked at him admonishing he was about to ruin the sheets. Confused, but then remembering that he was still going through his non-heat where slick was still being produce but not in copious amounts like actual heats. Trying to bend over to get his clothes without sitting he grimaced his ribs protesting the movement. Metatron letting out an exasperated sigh fell to his knees in front of Gadreel, some of Metatron’s hair were tickling his junk, with other people this could lead to more things, but Metatron just commanded Gadreel to lift his feet so he could get Gadreel’s shoes and pants off.

 

Metatron commanding him to stay standing, picked up his soiled clothes and shoes, leaving Gadreel standing stark naked in the middle of the room with slick dribbling down his legs, looking at the floor pattern. Metatron retuned with a glass of water, the prescription bottle of red pills, and a wet wash cloth. Handing him the water to hold, Metatron opened the bottle giving him a pill “Swallow”. And Gadreel pops the pill in his mouth and drinks enough water to swallow the pill. He feels so vulnerable being the only one naked, when Metatron is still fully clothed, and it making him more susceptible to Metatron’s order. He holds the glass out to Metatron but is unable to look him in the eyes, he stares at the floor. Seconds pass and he is still holding glass, he darts his eyes back and forth between Metatron’s face and the floor, there is something in the tilt of the short alpha’s head and the gleam in his eyes that unsettles the tall omega.

 

“Drink it all.”

 

Gadreel did not want or need any more water but he drank because his alpha said to, he did not feel in control of his body, a feeling he hasn’t felt since he was a teen in the throes of heat and only wanting to follow the wills of an alpha. Even weirder, he was only capable of referring to Metatron as his alpha. He downs the water and again holds the glass out to his alpha, this time the glass is taken from his hands.

 

“Good”

 

His alpha walks a way he feels the space between them grow more and tracks his alphas movements to place the glass and prescription bottle on the night stand. When his alpha turns back to face him, he immediately adverts his eyes back to the floor. He can feel the alpha walking towards him, but feels a pang when he passes him to head to the dresser. Staring at the floor he hears the opening of the draw and falsely surprised “Ah! What do you think of these slick protectors? You would like to wear them, right?”

 

Looking from the floor he saw his alpha holding up pink frilly panties, cute but functional stopping the flow of slick from ruining clothes/furniture, made for omegas who had an affinity to wearing dresses and other frilly things, aka not Gadreel, he did not like the panties and thought they were meant as a gag gift, but the look on his alpha’s face makes him reconsider. Wanting but unable to say no, lest he disappoints or angers his alpha, he replies “Yes Alpha.”

 

His alpha’s smile grows wider, nearly splitting his face in half. He walks towards Gadreel, neatly spreading the panties on the bed. He grabs the wet wash cloth he had on the desk opposite of the bed, and pulls the simple wooden chair from underneath, placing it before Gadreel.

 

His alpha stands on the chair and begins gently washing his face, minding his bruises, the cloth is cool to his flushed skin. The gentle ministrations move from his face, to his ears, and begins the careful but methodical journey down his neck to the exposed skin of his chest not covered by bandaging. “Spread your arms out wide.” Gadreel does as told even fighting through the pain of his ribs, his alpha has mercy, retracting his original statement “Spread your arms as far as they can go.” Gadreel is relieved, tickled by the cloth that is now washing his underarms. Done with his top half the greying alpha dismounts the chair, replacing it back under the desk.

 

His alpha washed in places he has only never been touched by another. He has lived a long time but has never been touched in such private places, he never felt the intimacy or caress of another. His alpha’s touch is not sensual but clinical, domineering. His alpha’s tugs on his flaccid member in guise of cleaning, but it is claim a reminder that his body is for the alpha’s consumption. He is turned, his backside facing his alpha, starting from his ankles and washing upwards his alpha cleans the click that has trickle down his leg. Reaching his bottom, his alpha parts his cheeks, exposing his hole to the cool air, it flutters in anticipation, but the alpha only washes away the slick, lingering on his entrance in another display of dominance.

 

Satisfied that Gadreel is cleaned his alpha turns him again, grabbing the panties off the bed his alpha helps him into him. The silk slides against the grain of his hair, leaving a wake of upright hairs. The panties are restrictive, the outline of his dick and balls are visible in the fabric. But his alpha is pleased with the sight, “Don’t you look magnificent!” Gadreel thinks no, but he flushes at the compliment and the embarrassment he is feeling.

 

His alpha leads him to lay down in bed, tucking him, his alpha kisses him on the forehead and smiles down at him “Sleep well my Omega.” The smile looked sweet but felt nefarious. Tonight he has reached a level of submission and discontrol he had never experienced before and it scared him. He feels in his gut a growing amount of impending doom, he shuts his eyes ignoring the feeling and forcing himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Metatron kiss Gadreel on the forehead a lot because I like to think of it as Metatron's display of dominance, since he is smaller and weaker than Gadreel, and in order to give a forehead kiss Gadreel would need to bend down or be below Metatron putting Gadreel in a position of submission. It is Metatron's little microagression that he disguises as affection for Gadreel.


	5. Chapter 5

Gordon was not the last person he had to deliver a message to. He has been delivering Metatron’s messages to a variety of people. Families who cry and plead when they see him at the door, more like Gordon who would try to fight him until they had no fight left in them, and desperate people who with a firm shove would easily accept the envelope. And in every instance he would deliver the envelope Metatron gave him there would be nothing inside, the person or persons would look up at him in horror and realization. It became abundantly clear after the fifth time he went on Metatron’s errand he was the message, he was the cause of the fear and horror, he was Metatron’s iron fist that kept people in line.

 

But even knowing that once again he was being used, he kept going back to Metatron and doing the man’s bidding. Because each time he came back from the delivery Metatron would take care of him clean any cuts or bruises, wipe away tears that would form in his eye, and shower him in compliments and praises that he usually did not get from anyone throughout his life.

 

Gadreel reasoned to himself that all of his qualms against Metatron was him being ungrateful. That he should be appreciative that Metatron trust him with such valuable task, that Metatron actually values him. Because there are many things that he has been gifted since he has moved in with Metatron. Like a new wardrobe with high quality fabric, consistent source of healthy meals, a luxurious home, and new hobbies that allowed him to gain many friends. Without Metatron Gadreel would have never discovered how much he liked mixed martial arts and the calm and control he gains from the fighting techniques. Also, he would have never met Abner the only other Omega in the martial arts class, and his closest friend.

 

It was an early Saturday morning, the sun was still not out but the sky was a soft gray the ending of a night. Gadreel woke up incredibly early around 4:00 and could not go back to sleep. He was in middle of doing pushups when Metatron opened his door.

 

“Oh good I don’t have to wake you up. I have to letters I need you to deliver today.” Metatron said as he handed the envelopes Gadreel who was now sitting up on the floor. Gadreel held the envelopes at arm’s length and stared at them. It was early and he just finish working out he’s having a hard time processing Metatron’s request.

 

“Did you hear me? I need the envelopes delivered.” Metatron reiterates.

 

“Yeah! Yes.” Gadreel answers scrambling off the floor and heading to his attached bathroom to shower.  Metatron follows him into the bathroom, a while ago Gadreel realized Metatron has no sense of boundaries when it comes to Gadreel’s privacy. Gadreel pulls his shorts off and walks into the glass shower, the only privacy he’ll get is from the steam fogging up the glass.

 

Metatron leans on the entrance to the bathroom and begins rambling about this and that. Gadreel does not pay attention and focuses on cleaning his body. Abruptly Metatron ask “Are you listening?”

 

Quickly he responds back “Yes” although it was a lie, it doesn’t matter Metatron just wanted his ego stroke knowing that somebody was there he can talk at.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Metatron wrapped up his rambling.

 

“If you come home early enough I’ll take you to your favorite restaurant, _1789_. I’ll be done with work at five and hopefully you’ll be done with everything. So we can go at seven, more than enough time to get dressed.”

 

“Okay” he mumbles as he walks pass Metatron and into his room to change.  Truthfully _1789_ is Metatron’s favorite restaurant not his. The food is too fancy and the portions are too small, but he can’t deny they do have good food, he just rather not go there. It’s the type of restaurant he would have never dreamed of going to in the past because it requires looking sharp and dressing in a suit. But now he has five suits custom made that are worth at least a thousand dollars, he doesn’t know exactly he learned to not ask about prices or he would get an aneurism from knowing how expensive some of the things Metatron buys for him.

 

“Okay” Metatron says as he awkwardly pats Gadreel on the arm and walks out the room.

 

Pleased Metatron leaves and doesn’t stay to talk more while he gets dressed he quickly gets himself together, and grabs the envelopes and heads out the door before Metatron tries to talk to him some more. On the way down in the elevator he quickly reads over the information on the envelopes. The envelopes say Alexander Sarver and Kevin Tran respectively. Quickly typing both addresses in his phone he finds Sarver’s home is closer and he’ll go to him first.

 

XxXxX

 

Alexander Sarver’s house was huge red brick town house that is on the outskirts of the city. As he walked up the steps to the door he saw a little girl peak through the window, he waved to her. She recoiled from his wave like he burned her. Gadreel forgets that he is a message, a threat, and the reactions he gets will not be friendly. After he rings the doorbell, he hears a scolding whisper telling the little girl “What did I tell you about being near the windows, people can’t know we are here.”

 

The sound of her protest is muffled and cut off by the unknown voice frantically “Go to your room and lock your door.”

 

A strange feeling creeps up Gadreel’s spine as he tries to place the voice. The door swings open and standing there before him is Abner, in a beige and blue sweater and khakis. He looked like he stepped out of a rich people catalog, it’s a stark contrast to his dark gym wear he is in at the dojo.

 

There is instant relief on Abner’s face when he sees Gadreel. “Oh my god. Gadreel it’s you.” He says pulling Gadreel in a tight hug. Letting go he waves him into the house “Come on in.”

 

Walking to the couch in the living room he hears Abner whisper to himself “I thought you were my Alpha or one of his friends.” The statement is alarming to Gadreel, for one he did not know Abner was married and had a kid, but the large picture over the fire place features him in white Omega tux standing next to a scrawny blonde in a black Alpha tux.

 

The house oozes luxury, it is very tidy except for a stray doll and toy car laying on the rug in the living room floor. The walls are painted a light pale green, with white trimmings. It's designed with rounded white furniture. It’s so unlike Abner, or at least the Abner in his mixed martial arts class. Nothing about Abner screamed money to him, but he should have known the dojo is located in the rich part of the city and the other patrons there are business alphas that talk a lot of money. Look at himself he too has money now thanks to Metatron.

 

He is still admiring the house, when he hears a whisper shout “ ‘mega”

 

He turns to whisper to Abner “Omega?”

 

A child calling their Omega parent Omega instead of Mother or Father is an old fashion tradition that has died after the push for Omega rights. Calling an Omega parent Omega was used to signify a status of being just a breeder. It is weird for an Omega like Abner to go by such a name.

 

Abner turns a crimson red trying to stutter out an answer, but to no avail. He ignores Gadreel’s question, in order to calm his daughter and tell her to stay upstairs. It's evident that they are friends but not close enough for Abner to trust his daughter around him yet.

 

“Um, do you want any water?”

 

“Yeah, I would love some.” He says putting on his most reassuring smile to diffuse the awkwardness in the air. 

 

Abner returns from the kitchen with a silver platter with a pitcher of water, and sandwiches.

 

“Gadreel, please have a seat.” Gadreel was standing in the middle of the living room like an out of place dark sentinel in the bright green and white room. He walks over and gingerly sits on the couch.

 

“I’ll be right back, I have to make sure my lil’ monster is fed.”

 

Gadreel is left on the couch befuddled by these events. He came here to basically threaten Alexander Sarver, and now he is sitting on the couch of his best friend. He is surprised Abner hasn’t asked him why or how he is here because on what is proving to be a long list of what neither one has told about themselves, Abner never told Gadreel where he lived.

 

Abner comes down the steps and plops himself on the couch, his mood considerably brighter than when Gadreel first arrived. Abner grabs a glass of water, leans back tucking his legs under himself, and teases “I would never poison you Gad, you can drink the water.”

 

“Uh Yeah.” Gadreel lets out a huff of breath and takes a drink from the glass he neglected. “Mmm delicious.”

 

“Same Ol’ Gad in or out of class. Awkward.”

 

“Yeah you know me, only time I'm not awkward is when I’m fighting.”

 

“Yeah even the first day you arrived, you were good.” Abner shoots with a challenging look.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you were married.” Gadreel challenges right back.

 

There is a pregnant silence were both glare at each other, both knowing they are stepping into sensitive territory.

 

“It must be natural talent.” Abner says airily, waving his hand in the air as if to remove the tension that has settled.

 

Their conversation moved on to more benign topics as they moved away from that line of conversation. There were moments where benign conversation led to tensed jaws both had lives entangled with people they did not want the other to know about. Abner talked little about his husband and Gadreel tried hard not to mention Metatron. Although Abner knew he had an Alpha that paid for most of his things, many times he has been asked about his personal belongings like where he got it or how much it costed and he had no response. He knows there is a running joke about him having a sugar daddy but none has said it to his face because even in a place filled with trained fighting alphas he is still one of the most formidable opponents, and one of the strongest alphas makes sure no omega feels uncomfortable at the dojo. 

 

They’ve been on the couch for what felt like hours, Abner’s little girl who sensed there was no danger has long since left her room and is playing at the top of the steps. Heading her father enough not to come downstairs but not enough to stay in her room. After laughing at a joke Abner told, they sit in comfortable silence.

 

“Gad, not that I don’t enjoy your company… but.” The ‘but’ feels like ice water crashing over Gadreel, Abner is no longer faking naiveté.

 

“Why are you here?” Gadreel takes a long gulp of his water.

 

Taking his feet from out under him Abner ask “Better yet, how do you know where I live?”

 

As he is thinking through it Abner sits up ramrod straight, while Gadreel slouches further into the couch. “Gadreel answer me. Why. Are. You. Here.” His voice is soft but is laced with venom.

 

It’s no longer a question it’s a demand. Gadreel who was stalling waiting for Abner’s husband, Alexander Sarver, to come home so he can do his job without involving Abner has run out of time.

 

“I came to deliver a message to your husband, Alexander Sarver.” Hoping to placate Abner but it only infuriates him more.

 

“Alexander Sarver is not my husband. I am Alexander Abner Sarver. So again I ask. Why. Are. You. Here.”

 

Gadreel stares at Abner dumbfounded. He tries to think of something to say.

 

“Gad!” Abner shouts running out of patience.

 

“I’m here to deliver a message for Marv.” He says pulling the envelope out of his jacket and like any other time the attack is instant. Abner is upon him in seconds, straddling him on the couch as he holds him down by the collar of his shirt and punches him in the face. The pain and anger shocks Gadreel into stillness but by the second punch his body responds automatically. He throws Abner off and onto the coffee table the platter with the water pitcher and plates crash to the floor. In the distance he hears the high pitch scream of a little girl but he has no time to dwell as Abner is on him again.

 

Abner was always a tough opponent his shoulders were wide and he packed a punch but Gadreel had height and reach that helped him. Today Gadreel feels the full force of Abner’s punches as he fights in rage. Gadreel can no longer pull his punches and has to actually fight Abner.

 

Abner’s swings are wide and wild, Gadreel easily dips under one swing is able to get behind Abner. Placing Abner in a chokehold he tries to converse and deescalate the situation. But Abner leans forward throwing Gadreel over his back and slams him into a table by the front door wall. A pain shoots all over Gadreel’s back as he feels the table crash under him. He scrambles to stand up but is blocked by Abner towering over him, to attack once more.

 

“ ‘Mega!” The soft whine of Abner’s child floats down the stairs as she cries about being scared. Abner stops noticing the open wounds on his knuckles and then down at the battered and bruised Gadreel and is terrified of himself. He runs a hand through his hair trying to calm down.

 

“Get out.” He harshly whispers, but doesn’t move to give Gadreel any more room. Hurriedly Gadreel gets up, ignoring the pain in his back and side, heads for the door. Before opening it he looks back at Abner, he tries to say something but nothing would fix their situation. So he leaves the house with a still tense Abner heaving over a broken table and a little girl crying at the top of the stairs.

 

 _Get out_. Two words that ended the best friendship he would probably ever have, thanks to Metatron. A part of him wants to throw the second envelope for Kevin Tran into Metatron's face and tell Metatron to go fuck himself and find a new lackey. But he can’t because he can’t go to Abner now, definitely can’t go back to his father, and he is too ashamed to go to his cousin Ezekiel. Ezekiel, who told him an Alpha doesn’t just offer you a place to stay and food to eat without wanting something. But the something Zeke was talking about was sex not whatever it is Gadreel is doing now. 

 

Wiping off the blood that accumulated on his face he heads to Kevin Tran’s place. Hoping the wounds he got from Abner would intimidate this other guy into just accepting the envelope so he would not have to fight more.


	6. Chapter 6

Gordon was not the last person he had to deliver a message to. He has been delivering Metatron’s messages to a variety of people. Families who cry and plead when they see him at the door, more like Gordon who would try to fight him until they had no fight left in them, and desperate people who with a firm shove would easily accept the envelope. And in every instance he would deliver the envelope Metatron gave him there would be nothing inside, the person or persons would look up at him in horror and realization. It became abundantly clear after the fifth time he went on Metatron’s errand he was the message, he was the cause of the fear and horror, he was Metatron’s iron fist that kept people in line.

 

              But even knowing that once again he was being used, he kept going back to Metatron and doing the man’s bidding. Because each time he came back from the delivery Metatron would take care of him clean any cuts or bruises, wipe away tears that would form in his eye, and shower him in compliments and praises that he usually did not get from anyone throughout his life.

 

              Gadreel reasoned to himself that all of his qualms against Metatron was him being ungrateful. That he should be appreciative that Metatron trust him with such valuable task, that Metatron actually values him. Because there are many things that he has been gifted since he has moved in with Metatron. Like a new wardrobe with high quality fabric, consistent source of healthy meals, a luxurious home, and new hobbies that allowed him to gain many friends. Without Metatron Gadreel would have never discovered how much he liked mixed martial arts and the calm and control he gains from the fighting techniques. Also, he would have never met Abner the only other Omega in the martial arts class, and his closest friend.

 

              It was an early Saturday morning, the sun was still not out but the sky was a soft gray the ending of a night. Gadreel woke up incredibly early around 4:00 and could not go back to sleep. He was in middle of doing pushups when Metatron opened his door.

 

“Oh good I don’t have to wake you up. I have two letters I need you to deliver today.” Metatron said as he handed the envelopes to Gadreel who was now sitting up on the floor. Gadreel held the envelopes at arm’s length and stared at them. It was early and he just finish working out he’s having a hard time processing Metatron’s request.

 

“Did you hear me? I need the envelopes delivered.” Metatron reiterates.

 

“Yeah! Yes.” Gadreel answers scrambling of the floor and heading to his attached bathroom to shower.  Metatron follows him into the bathroom, a while ago Gadreel realized Metatron has no sense of boundaries when it comes to Gadreel’s privacy. Gadreel pulls his shorts off and walks into the glass shower, the only privacy he’ll get is from the steam fogging up the glass.

 

Metatron leans on the entrance to the bathroom and begins rambling about this and that. Gadreel doesn't pay attention and focuses on cleaning his body. Abruptly Metatron ask “Are you listening?”

 

Quickly he responds back “Yes” although it was lie, it doesn’t matter Metatron just wants his ego stroke knowing that somebody was there he can talk at.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Metatron wrapped up his rambling.

 

“If you come home early enough I’ll take you to your favorite restaurant, _1789_. I’ll be done with work at five and hopefully you’ll be done with everything. So we can go at seven, more than enough time to get dressed.”

 

“Okay” he mumbles as he walks pass Metatron and into his room to change.  Truthfully _1789_ is Metatron’s favorite restaurant not his. The food is too fancy and the portions are too small, but he can’t deny they do have good food, he just rather not go there. It’s the type of restaurant he would have never dreamed of going to in the past because it requires looking sharp and dressing in a suit. But now he has five suits custom made that are worth at least a thousand dollars, he doesn’t know exactly he learned to not ask prices or he would get an aneurism from how expensive some of the things Metatron buys for him.

 

“Okay” Metatron says as he awkwardly pats Gadreel on the arm and walks out the room.

 

Pleased Metatron leaves and doesn’t stay to talk more while he gets dressed. He quickly  gets himself together, and grabs the envelopes and heads out the door before Metatron tries to talk to him some more. On the way down in the elevator he quickly reads over the information on the envelopes. The envelopes say Alexander Sarver and Kevin Tran respectively. Quickly typing both addresses in his phone he finds Sarver’s home is closer and decides he’ll go to him first.

 

XxXxX

 

Alexander Sarver’s house was huge red brick town house that is on the outskirts of the city. As he walked up the steps to the door he saw a little girl peak through the window, he waved to her. She recoiled from his wave like he burned her. Gadreel forgets that he is a message, a threat, and the reactions he gets will not be friendly. After he rings the doorbell, he hears a scolding whisper telling the little girl “What did I tell you about being near the windows, people can’t know we are here.”

 

The sound of her protest is muffled and cut off by the unknown voice frantically “Go to your room and lock your door.”

 

A strange feeling creeps up Gadreel’s spine as he tries to place the voice. The door swings open and standing there before him is Abner, in a beige and blue sweater and khakis. He looked like he stepped out of a rich people catalog, it’s a stark contrast to his dark gym wear he is in at the dojo.

 

There is instant relief on Abner’s face when he sees Gadreel. “Oh my god. Gadreel it’s you.” He says pulling Gadreel in a tight hug. Letting go he waves him into the house “Come on in.”

 

Walking to the couch in the living room he hears Abner whisper to himself “I thought you were my Alpha or one of his friends.” The statement is alarming to Gadreel, for one he did not know Abner was married and had a kid, but the large picture over the fire place features him in white Omega tux standing next to a scrawny blonde in a black Alpha tux.

 

The house oozes luxury, it is very tidy except for a stray doll and toy car laying on the rug in the living room floor. The walls are painted a light pale green, with white trimmings. The room is decorated with rounded white furniture. It’s so unlike Abner, or at least the Abner in his mixed martial arts class. Nothing about Abner screamed money to him, but he should have known the dojo is located in the rich part of the city and the other patrons there are business alphas that talk a lot of money. Looking at himself he too has money now thanks to Metatron.

 

He is still admiring the house, when he hears a whisper of a shout “ ‘mega”

 

He turns to whisper to Abner “Omega?”

 

A child calling their Omega parent Omega instead of Mother or Father is an old fashion tradition that has died after the push for Omega rights. Calling an Omega parent Omega was used to signify a status of being just a breeder. It is weird for an Omega like Abner to go by such a name.

 

Abner turns a crimson red trying to stutter out an answer, but to no avail. He ignores Gadreel’s question to calm his daughter and tell her to stay upstairs. It's evident that they are friends but not close enough for Abner to trust his daughter around him yet.

 

“Um, do you want any water?”

 

“Yeah, I would love some.” He says putting on his most reassuring smile to diffuse the awkwardness in the air. 

 

Abner returns from the kitchen with a silver platter with a pitcher of water, and sandwiches.

 

“Gadreel, please have a seat.” Gadreel was standing in the middle of the living room like an out of place dark sentinel amongst the pale greens and whites. He walks over and gingerly sits on the couch.

 

“I’ll be right back, I have to make sure my lil’ monster is fed.”

 

Gadreel is left on the couch befuddled by these events. He came here to basically threaten Alexander Sarver, and now he is sitting on the couch of his best friend, no he’s only friend. He is surprised Abner hasn’t asked him why or how he is here because on what is proving to be a long list of what neither one has told about themselves, Abner never told Gadreel where he lived.

 

Abner comes down the steps and plops himself on the couch, his mood considerably brighter than when Gadreel first arrived. Abner grabs a glass of water, leans back tucking his legs under himself, and teases “I would never poison you Gad, you can drink the water.”

 

“Uh Yeah.” Gadreel lets out a huff of breath and takes a drink from the glass he neglected. “Mmm delicious.”

 

“Same Ol’ Gad in or out of class. Awkward.”

 

“Yeah you know me, only time a not awkward is when I’m fighting.”

 

“Yeah even the first day you arrived, you were good.” Abner shoots with a challenging look.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you were married.” Gadreel challenges right back.

 

There is a pregnant silence were both glare at each other, both knowing they are stepping into sensitive territory.

 

“It must be natural talent.” Abner says airily, waving his hand in the air as if to remove the tension that has settled.

 

Their conversation moved on to more benign topics as they moved away from that line of conversation. There were moments where benign conversation led to tensed jaws both had lives entangled with people they did not want the other to know about. Abner talked little about his husband and Gadreel tried hard not to mention Metatron. Although Abner knew he had an Alpha that paid for most of his things, many times he has been asked about his personal belongings like where he got it or how much it costed and he had no response. He knows there is a running joke about him having a sugar daddy but none has said it to his face because even in a place filled with trained fighting alphas he is still one of the most formidable opponents, and one of the strongest alphas makes sure no omega feels uncomfortable at the dojo. 

 

They’ve been on the couch for what felt like hours, Abner’s little girl who sensed there was no danger has long since left her room and is playing at the top of the steps. Heading her father enough not to come downstairs but not enough to stay in her room. After laughing at a joke abner told, they sit in comfortable silence.

 

“Gad, not that I don’t enjoy your company… but.” The ‘but’ feels like ice water crashing over Gadreel, Abner is no longer faking naiveté.

 

“Why are you here?” Gadreel takes a long gulp of his water.

 

Taking his feet from out under him Abner ask “Better yet, how do you know where I live?”

 

As he thinking through it Abner sits up ramrod straight, while Gadreel slouches further into the couch. “Gadreel answer me. Why. Are. You. Here.”

 

It’s no longer a question it’s a demand. Gadreel who was stalling waiting for Abner’s husband, Alexander Sarver, to come home so he can do his job without involving Abner has run out of time.

 

“I came to deliver a message to your husband, Alexander Sarver.” He says pulling the envelope out of his jacket pocket hoping to placate Abner but he only infuriates him more.

 

“Alexander Sarver is not my husband. I am Alexander Abner Sarver. So again I ask. Why. Are. You. Here.”

 

Gadreel stares at Abner dumbfounded. He tries to think of something to say.

 

“Gad!” Abner shouts running out of patience.

 

“I’m here to deliver a message for Marv.” And like any other time the attack is instant. Abner is upon him in seconds, straddling him on the couch as he holds him down by the collar of his shirt and punches him in the face. The pain and anger shocks Gadreel into stillness but by the second punch his body responds automatically. He throw Abner off and onto the coffee table the platter with the water pitcher and plates crash to the floor. In the distance he hears the high pitch scream of a little girl but he has no time to dwell as Abner is on him again.

 

Abner was always a tough opponent his shoulders were wide and he packed a punch but Gadreel had height and reach that helped him. Today Gadreel feels the full force of Abner’s punches as he fights in rage. Gadreel can no longer pull his punches and has to actually fight Abner.

 

Abner’s swing are wide and wild, Gadreel easily dips under one swing is able to get behind Abner. Placing Abner in a chokehold he tries to converse and deescalate the situation. But Abner leans forward throwing Gadreel over his back and slams him into a table by the front door wall. A pain shoots all over Gadreel’s back as he feels the table crash under him. He scrambles to stand up but is blocked by Abner towering over him, standinh to attack more.

 

“ ‘Mega!” The soft whine of Abner’s child floats down the stairs as she cries about being scared. Abner stops noticing the open wounds on his knuckles and then down at Gadreel, he looks terrified of himself. He runs a hand through his hair trying to calm down.

 

“Get out.” He harshly whispers, but doesn’t move to give Gadreel any more room. Hurriedly Gadreel gets up, ignoring the pain in his back and side, heads for the door. Before opening it he looks back at Abner, he tries to say something but nothing would fix their situation. So he leaves the house with a still tense Abner heaving over a broken table and a little girl crying at the top of the stairs.

 

 _Get out_. Two words that ended the best friendship he would probably ever have, thanks to Metatron. A part of him wants to throw the second envelope for Kevin Tran and tell Metatron to go fuck himself and find a new lackey. But he can’t because he can’t go to Abner now, definitely can’t go back to his father, and he is too ashamed to go to his cousin Ezekiel. Ezekiel, who told him an Alpha doesn’t just offer you a place to stay and food to eat without wanting something. But the something Zeke was talking about was sex not whatever it is Gadreel is doing now. 

 

Wiping off the blood that accumulated on his face he heads to Kevin Tran’s place. Hoping the wounds he got from Abner would intimidate this other guy into just accepting the envelope so he would not have to fight more.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and critiques are welcomed.


End file.
